Instrumental Trio Ensemble
|Sanjūsō}} is the two hundred and seventieth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 42nd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Inarizaki continues to put the pressure on Karasuno by targeting Nishinoya with their serves. Karasuno calls for their first time out of the set, however they struggle to change the rhythm of the game. Nishinoya gets himself back into the zone and manages to receive Miya Atsumu's third serve. Karasuno fails to gain a point however, leaving Atsumu ready for his fourth serve. Plot Karasuno takes their first time out, which Nishinoya uses to get Ennoshita to tape his finger. The audience begins to note on how Inarizaki is targeting Karasuno's Libero, when it dawns on them, that if the Libero can’t receive it, there’s no way I can. Inarizaki's tactic is to take down Nishinoya's chipper attitude, therefor affecting that of his teammates. Meanwhile, Atsumu begins to boast about scoring a service ace against powerful opponents to his team, and the time out ends. Atsumu and Nishinoya share a glare as the teams walk back onto the court, Atsumu holding the ball for his second serve. Daichi counts 4 steps as Atsumu runs up to serve, indicating that it will be a jump float. Nishinoya manages to make contact with the ball, however he can’t keep it up in the air, handing the point over to Inarizaki, meaning it’s Atsumu's turn to serve a third time. The crowd begins to cheer for Atsumu for successfully scoring two service aces in a row against Karasuno's Libero. Lev comments on the game, saying how he was sure Nishinoya would be able to receive it. Shibayama, one of Nekoma's Libero's, notes on the fact that even if the receive is a little bit off, it can cause the ball to project in any random direction. Lev says that he gets that, and Yaku smartly replies with "I wonder about that", seeing as Lev is a repeat offender of messing up receives. Shimada notes on how he’s never seen Nishinoya mess up two consecutive receives in a row. Hinata, in a very serious tone, states that this is the Super Spiker (Atsumu) versus the Super Receiver (Nishinoya). This statement makes Sugawara laugh, before he nods in agreement. Meanwhile Asahi is deep in thought, trying to think of something to say that can motivate Nishinoya, whilst thinking back on the countless times Nishinoya has managed to encourage him, but the fact that it’s never been the other way around. Suddenly, Nishinoya drops to the ground and begins to do finger pushups, leaving the audience and opponents in confusion. Kinoshita notes on the fact that finger pushups were Nishinoya's penalty during practises, and by doing them now, Nishinoya was trying to replicate that feeling of being in practise, away from all the pressure of a serious match such as this. Nishinoya jumps back up, a determined grin on his face. Atsumu smirks back and prepares himself for his third serve. Nishinoya manages to keep the ball in play, sending it upin the air, which Tanaka sends to Asahi. Asahi spikes the ball over, aiming it at Atsumu, the setter. Atsumu receives the ball, sending it up to his twin, Osamu. Osamu then sets the ball to Rintarō. Tsukishima manages to keep up and jumps to block it, shocking the Miya twins and audience with his fast reflexes. However, Rintarō manages to avoid the block, spiking the ball right down beside Tanaka, earning Inarizaki yet another point, creating a ten point lead for Inarizaki. The commentators note on the great ability of the Miya twins, and how they were able to pull off a first tempo attack, despite Osamu not actually being an official setter. Rintarō snarkily comments on the fact that Tsukishima is still good at blocking, at which Tsukishima tells him to piss off. Atsumu prepares himself for his fourth serve, as the spirits of the Karasuno players begin to bleaken. Appearances * Yū Nishinoya * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Chikara Ennoshita * Hisashi Kinoshita * Asahi Azumane * Atsumu Miya * Aran Ojiro * Ren Ōmimi * Rintarō Suna * Tobio Kageyama * Kei Tsukishima * Hitoka Yachi * Daichi Sawamura * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Shōyō Hinata * Kazuhito Narita * Kōshi Sugawara * Shigeru Yahaba * Shinji Watari * Yūki Shibayama * Lev Haiba * Morisuke Yaku * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Mika Yamaka * Suguru Daishō * Kenma Kozume * Tetsurō Kuroo * Osamu Miya * Hitoshi Ginjima * Taketora Yamamoto * Shōhei Fukunaga * Sō Inuoka Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 31 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki